She Burns
by ezraandariaareendgame
Summary: Ian Harding and Lucy Hale have the perfect relationship looking at it from afar. But, after one jealous night, one catastrophic fight, and a missing person... Things start to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Prior to reading this story, I must state. I do not own, nor know Lucy Hale or Ian Harding this story is purely fictional.

An officer pulled keys out of his pocket, jangling them around a couple times before placing one in the key slot, and turning it to the right. Opening the heavy steel metal barred prison door.

"Harding, you have a visitor" He spoke out into the dark room.

It took a moment before the sound of shackles could be heard against the concrete floor, almost sounding identical to nails on a chalkboard, to the point of annoyance.

The guard grabbed onto Ian's right bicep, walking him out of the dark room and into the brightly lit hallway, which made him squint.

Walking him through the various other prison cell's Ian heard numerous words being thrown at him "Jealous asshole" "Psychotic killer" All of which didn't bug him, he had grown immune. He knew none of them were true, yet, nobody else did.

Escorting him to an interrogation room, he removed his shackles and opened the door; shoving him in.

Ian looked at the guards standing in front of him, one was Benny, a guard he had made good buddies with in the first three weeks that he had been in solitary confinement. Benny gave him a soft smile, causing Ian to reply back with a slight nod.

His lawyer, Emma Petersburg walked into the dimly lit room. Her skin almost looking a fluorescent green due to the lighting. She sat down in the black plastic chair across from Ian, she could tell by his body language he wanted to be anywhere but here. She didn't know him, but she wanted to.

"Good news, Harding... You're out." She smiled, looking at the male, trying to study his facial expression.

Ian furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her, slumping down in his chair. His Adam's apple bobbing before he asked the simple question. "How?"

Emma looked at him, her eyes softening. "The DNA came back negative.. It's not her Ian." scooting closer to the table, she grabbed one of his hands before he jerked it away harshly.

Ian laughed at her sarcastically. Looking at the 5'11 bearded man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit now, you would never guess three months prior he had his shit together.

Standing up and kicking the chair he had previously been sitting in, he turned back to her. "Get. The. Fuck. Out"

 _Three Months Ago_

 **"It isn't like that Ian!" the petite 5'2" woman yelled at her boyfriend of six months.**

 **"Then how is it?!" He yelled back, his jaw clenched as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer.**

 **Lucy put her head in her hands, before rubbing her eyes and looking up at Ian, shaking her head. "You're never gonna get the fucking hint." She admitted to him, bitterly.**

 **Ian raised his eyebrows, "The fucking hint of what? You're** _ **fucking**_ **him." he replied back, smirking as he did. Knowing how heated she would get over the topic.**

 **Lucy shook her head, "I love you Ian. YOU." pointing her index finger into his chest with so much force it caused his ironed white dress shirt to crinkle.**

 **Ian cackled, cocking his head to the left, cracking his beer opening and taking a sip. "You have a funny way of showing it. Do you have fights like this with him, too?"**

 **Lucy looked up at him, her face now a bright red. "You're a fucking dick" She spat out, running into their bedroom and slamming the door.**

I know that this chapter is quite short, but please bare with me as this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. As the story comes together you will start to catch on. It will be set in flashback's, and present day. Please review, and tell me any suggestions you think I could do to make this story better. Input is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own, nor know Lucy Hale or Ian Harding. This story is purely fictional. Also, to clear up any confusion this may cause, flashbacks are set in bold.

* * *

 **Lucy nodded her head at Ian, looking at him for a couple seconds before beginning to type on her MacBook once again, for the fifteenth time.**

 **She was doing some research on manipulative relationships. Did she believe she was in one with Ian? No. He wasn't at all like that. Did she believe she was in one with someone else? Yes, without a doubt.**

 **Sighing, turning off the power to her MacBook and shutting it. She looked at Ian. He was sitting on their suede loveseat, reading some book about bird watching; He was such a nerd.**

 **Placing her MacBook on the recliner she had been sitting in, she walked over to Ian. Sitting beside him. She smiled.**

 **"You're such a geek." She jested, causing Ian to let out a light chuckle.**

 **Placing the bird watching book on the corner table adjacent to their loveseat, he looked at her, kissing her softly.**

 **"You don't say that in bed" He teased, not being able to hold back his laugh.**

 **Lucy scoffed, smacking his arm, "And you say you're a prude."**

 **"Were you researching something?" Ian questioned, causing Lucy to get up off their loveseat, and walk into the kitchen, pretending to be looking for something.**

 **"Um, yeah. Marlene told me to do some research about the effects of manipulative relationships. She said it was something for the new storyline" She lied, hoping Ian would believe her and quickly drop the subject.**

 **She felt her heart stop racing when Ian nodded, obviously taking that as an acceptable answer.**

 **Funny thing was, Marlene hadn't given them a new script since last week. She hadn't even brought up, or mentioned a new storyline.**

* * *

The guard removed Ian's handcuffs, and shackles, before handing him a change of clothes. Sending him on his way to change.

Slipping out of the orange jumpsuit that had been clinging to his body for the last couple days, Ian let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He couldn' t believe it. He was finally getting out of here, after three long hard months.

Walking out of the changing area, and handing one of the guards the orange jumpsuit. He was met by his lawyer, Emma.

"You look so different when you're dressed in normal clothes" She teased, hoping to make Ian smile. He did nothing but nod, almost like he agreed to her statement.

Emma turned on her heel and began walking down the dark corridor, and through numerous doors. Ian followed her closely behind. Finally, they were in the waiting area.

Ian looked around the area, studying the contents of it. Phones were ringing all over the place, and he could hear typing, and numerous voices that he had somehow heard before, but couldn't put faces to. It somehow looked different, but somehow the same.

Emma walked up to one of the various desks, and began talking to a secretary who was handing her numerous sheets of paper. He wasn't paying any attention. He was still gazing around the place.

Then, he seen something, out of the corner of his eye. Looking to his left, nothing was there. But, he'd seen it. He swore he had fucking seen it. He had seen _her._

Shaking his head, and brushing it off, he began following Emma again, this time out double doors, and into the public.

"Ah." Emma spoke out, looking at Ian and smiling. "The smell and sight of LA smog" The statement finally caused Ian to crack a smile.

Emma got into the drivers seat of the black BMW, looking at Ian standing outside it, waiting for him to get in.

Ian hurriedly got into the passenger seat of the car, and Emma cranked it on, turning the A/C on full blast.

* * *

 **"God dammit" Lucy scalded as she sat in the leather seat of her black Mercedes Benz G-Class SUV.**

 **"Hmm?" Ian asked curiously, his arms folded over his chest. A Boston Red Sox baseball cap resting comfortably on his head.**

 **He was the least bit enthused that Lucy had made him ride in the passenger seat. "My car. My rules" She had told him ten minutes earlier. The statement alone reminded him of his Mother.**

 **"Remind me why I wore shorts in the middle of fucking July when I have leather seats." Lucy finally told him.**

 **"I told you that you shouldn't of warn those... But, no. You insisted." Ian remarked, causing Lucy to roll her eyes.**

 **"You're just being possessive" She retorded, slipping on her wayfarers and pulling out of the driveway.**

* * *

I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. As it is set in flashbacks and present day, as you will notice little things remind Ian of Lucy. Lucy will possibly start to shortly come into the present day story, instead of just in flashbacks. But, the flashbacks are a little more important than present day. Reviews, and Comments are appreciated. As well as input. Once again, this is my first fanfiction. Please bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own nor know Lucy Hale or Ian Harding. This story is purely fictional. Flashbacks are once again set in bold.

* * *

Ian was halfway to his lawyers house when he asked a question.

"When did they run the DNA test?" Emma looked at him, before turning her eyes back on the road.

"A couple of weeks ago... They didn't do it before now because everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY, even myself thought you were guilty. They had a found a body close enough to her's, so they went with it." She answered back, pulling into a stone driveway and shutting off the engine.

Ian got out of the vehicle, stumped. "You thought I was guilty?"

Emma looked at him, he had looked much different wearing normal clothes than he ever had in an orange jumpsuit. "You were the last one to see her. You had gotten into a fight. According to her friends you were possessive, it's these details that made the cops overlook a missing person case and go directly for a homicide." She explained, jiggling her keys and walking up the front porch and into her house.

* * *

 **"Why don't you just leave it alone?!" Lucy screamed at Ian, as she pushed him away from her.**

 **Huffing and crossing his arms, Ian looked at her for a moment, slightly taken aback by her attitude towards the apparent touchy subject Ian tried not to let his short fuse get the best of him in the heated moment.**

 **"Because you're my fucking fiance" He said through gritted teeth, grabbing onto her forearm tightly.**

 **Lucy pushed him away once again, this time making him stumble a few steps back. "You're not my owner Ian, and you're definitely not my father." she responded in a way that made Ian's already hot blood boil.**

 **"You need to go." He spoke out to her, as he walked closer to her. "Go be with him" He continued, straightening the collar on his light blue button up dress shirt.**

 **Lucy looked at him for a moment, her arms now slumped at her sides. It took everything in her to keep her lip from quivering. "You don't love me... Do you?" she questioned.**

 **Ian did love her, he loved her a little too much, that was the explanation of why anytime he thought of Lucy with another man, even in a platonic way had made him mad. This is why he wanted to know her every location, not because he was possessive of nosy, because he actually loved her and was worried about her, and her wellbeing. He knew how Lucy was. He knew how she worked, and what she thought when somebody showed too much interest, and this is what he was doing. He wasn't driving her to him, instead he was driving her away.**

 **"I do" He quickly answered back, causing Lucy to scoff, shaking her head.**

 **Lucy looked at the ground momentarily, before looking up at him, into his blue eyes. "But, you don't" She commented, walking away from him.**

 **"LUCY!" He yelled at her, waiting for her to turn on her heel and run back to him, but she didn't.**

 **Standing there frozen, with his head in his hands, Ian finally pulled it together enough to go after her, but by the time, she was gone; long gone.**

* * *

"Do you think she's alive?" Ian finally asked his lawyer, as they stepped into her house.

Cool air hit Ian for practically the first time in four months, and he took in a deep breath. He felt familiar relief, he felt like he needed to feel, but it wasn't the same without Lucy.

"Don't you know the answer to that?" Emma finally replied back to him after a couple of seconds. Ian shook his head, and shrugged.

"I wish I did" Ian dug his hands into his pockets, looking around the house.

It was nice, for her, he guessed. She seemed to be into a whole safari type thing, in some ways she reminded him of Lucy.

* * *

 **"That's the color" Lucy had said to Ian, her black painted fingernail pointing to a crimson red in a paint catalog.**

 **Ian studied the color for a moment, before shaking his head. "We are not painting our bedroom bright red." He argued, much to Lucy's dismay.**

 **Lucy wrinkled up her nose at him, flipping a few more pages of the catalog, Ian heard a slight sigh, and he knew immediately she had found another color.**

 **Lucy pointed out a light charcoal gray color to Ian, and he nodded slightly, causing Lucy to smile.**

 **"It'll go with my zebra rug." She said, causing Ian's eyes to widen, and her to let out a loud laugh.**

* * *

I apologize for not updating in quite sometime. I have had a lot of personal things going on, and those personal things have made me have some major writing block, but I am glad to be back in full swing. Reviews and Input are always appreciated, and I would love to know if there is anything I can do to make this story better, and maybe less confusing (Even though it's sort of supposed to be)

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not know Lucy Hale or Ian Harding. This story is purely fictional.**

* * *

Ian looked at Emma. They were currently sitting in the dining room of her Egyptian style townhouse. Ian thought it was nice, but it wasn't Lucy _nice._

Ian remembered the many long nights spent helping Lucy sample various colors of paint on the various bedroom walls of the house they had bought together. Sampling the colors turned out to be the easiest part for Ian. They had finished painting every single room in the house besides their bedroom. They had conflicting interests of what color would go with the carpet of the room, a subtle grey. But long and behold, Ian didn't have a fighting chance when it came to Lucy and her love for bright colors. He let her have her way with it. First it was yellow, then blue, then a blue-ish purple, before back to just blue, and then finally, red.

Ian was brought back into reality with the presence of a very known frown on Emma's face. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, his hands still clenched tightly with each-other. "What's wrong" He questioned, a hint of worry evident in his voice, or maybe it was annoyance. Emma nor Ian could really tell.

Emma shook her head, getting up off the wooden chair she had occupied. Clearing her throat, she walked into the kitchen area. Ian could hear her slamming various cupboard drawers, before he heard her get some sort of dish. She appeared a couple seconds later with a glass of iced water.

"I just.. Can't believe I didn't believe you were innocent" She finally answered, sitting back down. She shook her head once again. "I mean, what lawyer doesn't believe her client is innocent?" She continued, taking a drink of the iced water.

It was now Ian's turn to shake his head, looking at her, he grabbed onto her hand. "You only had what the police told you" He said, trying to somewhat console her. "I was a walking mummy. But, hey.. You got me off" He told her, letting out a grin.

Emma smiled back at him in response. Raising her glass up in the air, before bringing it back down. "I guess I better be showing you where you'll be staying" She said, getting up off the chair for the umpteenth time, and summoning Ian to follow her up a winding white staircase.

The first door on the right was the one Emma swung open when they finally reached the top of the staircase, flipping on the light, she walked into the room.

Ian stood still at the doorway, just observing the room. A twin bed with a plaid black comforter lay in the middle of the gray painted room. Not just any gray, though. The exact same shade of gray Lucy and Ian had once agreed on to paint their room.

"Do you not wanna stay here?" Ian heard Emma ask, as she walked out of the room to stand near him.

Ian shook his head at the woman, scratching his neck. "No, Emma. It's wonderful, and I honestly can't thank you enough." He began to say, snickering lightly as he did. "It's just" He hesitated for a moment before he said the next sentence, "A lot to process, I guess."

Emma nodded her head in agreement, placing her hand supportively on his shoulder. "It'll take some time." She said, "But, hey, I know a good therapist, if you ever feel like getting things out. I mean, three months in solitary confinement cannot be easy. I've seen what it's done to many people. You've taken it the best by far" She told him, taking her hand off his shoulder. "Get some sleep. Bathroom door is the second door on the left. I'm in the room next to it, if you need me" She informed him, before shoving him into the room lightly, and shutting the door.

Ian let out a sigh. Placing his head in his hands. He had no fucking clue what he was gonna do now. His job was gone, His fiance was gone, His house was gone. Practically his whole entire life was _gone._

Only now did Ian find out, not seeing Lucy was the easy part; forgetting her was the hardest.

* * *

Ian was jolted awake by a shake on the very uncomfortable bed, and a bright light. Opening his eyes to see Emma opening the blinds in the bedroom, he squinted.

"Morning sleepy head" She said, placing a pair of clothes on the bed next to where Ian lay. "Take a shower. Breakfast is on the table. I have to go to the courthouse, ASAP. You can make yourself at home.. Just, don't kill anybody" She told him, winking at him before bidding him farewell.

Ian sat up, grabbing the clothes, before swinging his legs to the side of the bed, and crawling out of it. Yawning, he found his way to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, and putting on the one size too large clothes Emma had given him, these were either her very stalky ex -boyfriend's, or Ian had lost some fucking weight.

He quickly found out what Emma meant by breakfast, meant a completely different thing to him. All he found on the table was an overripe banana, and a protein bar.

If Lucy was around, he would've woken up to the smell of coffee, and bacon burning on the stove. No matter how hard Lucy had tried, she just could not make bacon. Although, acoording to Ian she could make everything else magnificently. She refused to believe him.

Walking over to the cupboard, and pulling out a glass, Ian quickly got into the fridge, pouring himself a glass of milk. Grabbing the protein bar off the kitchen table, before sitting on the living room couch.

It must've took Ian at least twenty minutes to find the television remote, only to find it laying on the reciever, grabbing it and flipping on the television. He finally made himself comfortable, taking a bite of the protein bar, he didn't even get the chance to chew before he seen his once missing girlfriend Lucy plastered on the screen right in front of his eyes.

"I am so happy to be home. Safe. Healthy... With people who love me" Lucy told the crowd of reporters in front of her. She was looking directly at the camera in front of her, but Ian felt like she was looking directly at him.

Her hair had grown out, past her shoulders. She had lost her baby face, and she now looked like the normal 27-year-old woman. But, Lucy, and Lucy's whole entire story was anything but normal.

"What. The. Fuck." Ian said out-loud to himself, before the sound of pounding on the door made him jump.

* * *

Thank you for bearing with me while I was on my lovely shitty writer's block. I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it. I know this story is still quite confusing. But, it'll make sense by the end of it. This is only the beginning. Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know, becuase one again this is my first fanfic.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Sadly, no flashbacks in this chapter. But there will be many more, I promise you. Ian and Lucy's backstory is far from finished. I felt like I would now introduce present day Lucy in this chapter, even though she is far from the person she used to be before her disappearance, but don't think the drama ends here. Because it doesn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, I do not know Lucy Hale or Ian Harding. This story is purely fictional. In this chapter you are partially introduced to James, a high school friend of Lucy's, what part he plays in the story, well, you are soon to find out.

* * *

Ian dropped half the granola he had yet to place in his mouth, leaving the television going. He brought himself up off the couch, and slowly shuffled towards the front door; the pounding continued.

Ian unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door hesitantly, peeking around it to see who was standing on the porch. His eyes widened when he seen a police officer in a blue uniform, gulping he opened up the door wider.

"Can I help you with something?" Ian questioned, hoping that the police officer would ask him where Emma was, or maybe, just maybe he had the wrong address.

The police officer nodded, looking into Ian's blue eyes. "Are you Ian Harding?" He asked, to which Ian nodded sheepishly. "I need you to place your hands behind your back." He continued, pulling a pair of handcuffs out from his waistband.

Ian's fcae turned ghostly white, "What? For what?" Ian managed to croak out, hoping his voice didn't sound like it was nervous, and hoping the police officer couldn't tell he was shaking.

The police officer sighed, hesitating for a moment "You're under arrest for the murder of James Vasquez" He finally told him, to which he once again summoned him to place his hands behind his back.

Ian recognized the name, but he couldn't place it, couldn't remember a face. Then, it hit him. James Vasquez was an indirect farmer who somewhat helped on her father's farm in Tennessee, Lucy and him had went to high school together, he was the one Ian had claimed Lucy had slept with all those months ago.. He was dead?

* * *

 **Lucy sighed, looking at James from across the table. "You don't know Ian like I do" She told him, causing him to roll his gray eyes, and slam down his beer onto the table, ever so violently, causing people to turn in their direction. Lucy bit her tongue, holding back on how much she wanted to scold him.**

 **"Oh yes, I'm sure you know Mr. Harding quite well, Lucille" He responded bitterly, now it was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes.**

 **Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat, looking down at her hands, before looking into his eyes once again, "We're not in high school anymore, Jamie." She muttered, before getting up off the chair, and slamming it back into the table loudly, "You don't fucking own me anymore" She spat at him, turning on her heel. She was out the door before James even had the chance to place down his beer again.**

* * *

Ian shook his head forcefully, "No." He told the police officer, crossing his arms over his chest.

The police officer laughed sarcastically, "You don't really have a choice here, Harding" He asked him for the umpteenth time in the ten minutes it had been since Ian opened the door to put his hand behind his back.

Ian once again, refused to comply. "Call my lawyer, and give me one good reason why I'm being arrested for this.. What is this? Lucy all over again?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

The police officer looked down at the ground, shaking his head this time. "There's a lot you don't understand, but you refusing to comply with me would sound like you're guilty in front of a jury"

Ian clucked his tongue, and uncrossed his arms, turning around and placing his hands behind his back. Silencing the noise around him, as he heard the police officer read him his rights.

He was placed in the back of the police car, or maybe even thrown, and on his way to prison once again. Not even a full day of freedom. The police officer backed out of the driveway, and into the street. This was unfuckingbelievable.

Ian looked out his window, just in time to see a white SUV pass them, Ian looked at the driver, those eyes. He knew those eyes anywhere.

Lucy shot him a look that he hadn't seen before, almost remorse, and mouthed the words, "I am so sorry"

Sorry for what? Only Ian could begin to wonder.

* * *

I know this chapter is quite short, or very short. I promise the next update will be longer, and well worth the wait. I also apologize for the slow update, I was hit again with writers block, and then college came up on me faster than I was aware. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as the story progresses you will learn a lot more about Lucy and James' backstory, they were a lot more than just high school friends, and their history is actually quite complex. Anyway, thank you for reading, and sticking by me with the slow updates. Any suggestions, improvements, or even theories are very well appreciated, and even suggested, as this is my first story.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I do not own, nor know Lucy Hale or Ian Harding. This story is purely fictional.

* * *

Ian sat in the poorly lit interrogation room for what felt like three hours before his lawyer, Emma Petersburg appeared. He sighed in relief.

She sat down at the chair across from him, scooting into the little gray table that he was sitting out, or should she say, slunching over.

"I have no fucking clue what's going on," He said, putting his head down to rest on the table, he heard Emma tsk, he shot his head up.

"You think I killed him" Ian proclaimed, causing Emma to scoff, and raise her eyebrows.

Emma shook her head back and forth, scooting back her chair a bit, and clenching her jaw. "How could've you? He died last night at 7:30.. " She began to wonder off for a minute, causing Ian to zone her out. She had regained his attention about a minute later. "Ian, how could that be possible when you were with me?" She asked.

Ian placed his head in his hands, and sighed once again, this time in disbelief. "When am I ever gonna be free?" He questioned her. He was beyond frustrated about this whole ordeal, this whole thing, his whole entire life was fucked up, and pretty much placed in the hands of a lawyer who hadn't even graduated from law school more than a year ago.

This was somehow all Lucy's fault, if he hadn't fallen in love with her, If he had never gotten the part of Ezra fucking Fitz, If he would've never hooked up with her at the wrap party, If she would've never had the miscarriage; He wouldn't be here. This was some twisted fucking fate, and God made sure that Ian and Lucy's lives, and lies, and spider webs of truth, somehow weaved into each-other's.

This story begins and ends with Lucy Hale.

"I will get you out of this Ian, I will" Emma promised, her right hand grabbing onto his hand, to grab a hold of it.

"So, when did Lucy get back?" He questioned, cocking his head to the right. Emma could see the hint of a smirk laying beneath his frowning lips, and she didn't know how to take it.

She shrugged, exhaling. "I'm not sure" She responded, letting go of his hand in the process. "But, once I post your bail.. We're gonna go see her. I know where she's staying" She continued.

Ian's eyes widened, "Emma, I thought she was dead. I went to prison for her murder, for her disappearance, and you want me to go see her.. Are you _fucking_ insane?!" He screamed at her in shock.

Emma laughed lightly, she didn't even act half offended. "I told you a million times Ian, Insane and I are just friends" She jested, causing Ian's lips to turn upwards, even for the slightest moment. "But, no, in all seriousness Ian.. This girl, she's mysterious." She told him, to which he nodded.

Ian couldn't even begin to describe the person that was Lucy Hale, she had many layers beneath her beautiful skin, some of them Ian hadn't even discovered. She was a great big question mark, and nobody knew exactly who she was, Ian didn't even think she did. Sometimes, she would be the sweetest person in the room, and then in the next minute, a cold person.. She could ice you out with her eyes, and make you wish half the time you were dead. But, Ian loved her, and that's how fucked up his concious was, let alone his brain.

Emma brought Ian out of his thoughts by the sound of her chair scooting back. Ian found her at the front of the hard metal door.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, they hadn't even finished their conversation, and she was running out on him? How more fucked up could his situation get? He felt like he was on a roller coaster, that only went up. He didn't wanna know what it would feel like once he finally got off of it.

Ian seen Emma gulp, and walk back slowly towards him. Hesitating for a moment, rubbing her neck, and then looking at him.

"I'm going to get your-" She cut herself off by clearing her throat and shaking her head, "I'll be back soon," before opening up the heavy metal door, and disappearing.

As soon as Emma left, Ian let out a frustrated scream he didn't know he was holding in.

* * *

 **"How far along do you think you are?" James asked Lucy, they were now sitting on the couch in her living room, Ian wasn't set to arrive home until a little after 7:30PM, so she was in the clear until then.**

 **Lucy looked at James, as she got up off her place on the couch, and walked into the kitchen, shrugging her shoulders. "I haven't been to the doctor, yet.. Maybe I'm not" She responded back, before rummagining through her kitchen cabinets, and pulling out a white mug. Before returning it to its originally place, she sighed "All I know is the thought of coffee makes me wanna vomit" She told him, walking back into the living room, and taking her place next to him.**

 **"Ian's?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.**

 **She looked up at him, wanting nothing more than to rip herself away from him, popping her lips, before finally nodding smiling slightly, "The one and only" She responded, much to his dismay.**

 **He finally smiled back at her, "I thought maybe there was a possibility of me" He confessed, causing Lucy's face to turn a ghostly white. She thought about the dates, the night of the-**

 **Shit.**

* * *

Were you expecting that? Sorry once again for the short update, but there's a lot of backstory, and I figured it would be better to split it up between short chapters, then one long one. Reviews, Suggestions, and theories are much appreciated. Thank you for your continued support. I do appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is purely fictional

* * *

Ian let his head lay on the cold metal table of the interrogation room, letting out another sigh. He wondered if Emma had said fuck it, and forgot about him. He wouldn't blame her one bit, but if she did infact forget about him, he was slightly hurt. Emma was practically the only thing he had. His mother had assumed he was guilty, as his old co-star's, the only one who even half believed him was his father. Which is where Emma comes in. His dad hired her with the last bit of savings he had made from the publishing of his last book. Even though emma was as new as a freshly painted car, she sure seemed to somewhat care about him. Ian would forever thank his father for that.. But would he believe Ian was innocent in this? At this point, he had absolutely no clue.

Ian didn't move when he heard the door open back up again. He just sat there, silently. Waiting for Emma to tell him what her next move was. Ian sat there, waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

Finally, Ian let out a frustrated groan, and clenched his fists tightly. Ready to scream at Emma for watching him practically bawl his fucking eyes out, and not say one word, not even make a sound. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Lifting his head up, he was met by the last person he would ever expect to see again. Let alone even be able to touch, nor talk to.

"Lucy?" Ian asked, blinking a couple times to make sure the girl standing in front of him somehow wouldn't vanish.

Lucy looked into Ian's eyes, studying them. She knew he was nowhere near the man she had left. He didn't have a warmth about him, or a softness. He seemed cold, guarded, off putting. She had done that to him.

Lucy kneeled next to Ian's chair, and grabbed his face in her hands, turning him to face her. She let out a breath. "I am so, so, so, so, sorry Ian" She told him, hugging him tightly.

Ian didn't respond, he just sit there, stiff. He jerked himself harshly away from the smaller girl, and looked at her. Lucy could tell he was frustrated, and honestly, she wouldn't blame him.

Ian stood up from his chair. Lucy swore to God during the time she had been gone he grew another foot, or she shrunk. Gulping, Lucy stood up.

"I went to prison Lucy, prison" Ian began to tell her, "For your dissapearance, for your fucking murder. And all you can tell me is that you're sorry?!" He yelled at her, causing her to sit in the chair he had previously been occupying.

"There was so much more going on than what you know, Ian" Lucy informed him, nervousness clearly evident in the crack of her voice.

Ian snickered lightly, clenching his fists even tighter than they were before, if that was even possible. "And guess how much I fucking care?" Ian asked, sarcastically. Getting ready to kick the chair, the table, something.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "I'm guessing a shit load" She retorded, crossing her arms over her chest, and smirking.

Ian looked at her for a moment, absolutely dumbfounded. "You haven't changed a fucking bit" He accused, he felt like smacking the smirk right off of her face, but lord had to have her be born too pretty, and sometimes a little too sweet.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at him, her expression now completely changed. "I hate you" She admitted, clucking her tongue as she did. Her voice was filled with complete venom.

Ian laughed once again, rubbing his face. "You don't say? You know, all this time, and nothing has changed. I'm still somehow in love with a psycho like you" He admitted to her, looking down at the floor.

Lucy scoffed at him, uncrossing her arms. "Well, if I'm such a psycho, tell me why we haven't fucked on the table yet?" She jested, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ian ignored her, and the room quickly fell into a deathly silence, nearly so loud that it was threatening to literally hurt his ears. He finally sat at the chair across from her, and looked at her. He had never seen her look somehow so mature. She sat so differently, spoke so different. But she was somehow; the same.

"What have you been up to?" Ian finally asked, trying to break the ice. He bit his tongue. Maybe if he played nice guy he would finally find out what the fuck is going on.

Lucy shrugged, now it was her turn to look down at the floor. "I went to Tennessee" She replied, "I got a part time job. I was normal again, or at least I felt like it.. Life was, okay" She began to say, willing herself not to cry, by clearing her throat. "But I missed you" She admitted.

Fuck, she had him. RIght there in that moment. Lucy Hale had gotten Ian Harding shockingly back into her grasp, not that he was ever really out of it.

"Let's get out of here" She continued to tell him, that sentence made Ian snort. Where the fuck would they go? He had no money, no job. He went to prison for her apparent murder, and now she's back, and she wants him to leave with her? What?

"Yeah, Luce. Where the fuck would we go?" He asked sarcastically, shuffling his feet. He did that nearly every time he got nervous, or excited. The bad thing is, is Lucy somehow knew he might go for it.

She shrugged, and thought for a moment. "Germany." She finally suggested. Causing Ian to scoff.

"So, let me get this clear. They think I killed the guy I thought you were fucking when you somehow vanished, and now you're somehow alive, and he's somehow dead. And you want me to go to fucking Germany?" Ian rambled, running a hand through his hair. She had to be insane, absolutely fucking insane. That was the only explanation for all of this. Nothing made sense.

"I know you didn't kill him Ian" Lucy told him, grabbing onto his hand, the way that Emma done a million times. Her hands were cold, ice cold.

Ian scoffed once again for the umpteenth time, and nodded, pursing his lips. "And how are you so sure?" He asked her, "Everybody thinks I did. Everybody thought I killed you for fuck sakes." He continued. Lucy guessed he was trying to make her assume he had done it, but she knew for a fact he didn't.

"I know you didn't.. Because I did" She confessed, before Ian had the time to answer, let alone think. There was a load banging, a door flying, and the sound of a scream. Before everything went black.

* * *

Hopefully this makes up for the long time I wait to update. Once again, apologies for the short update. I am hoping this chapter doesn't absolutely suck, and if it does, please let me know. Ian and Lucy finally talked, and a lot was said, but nothing really explained. Do you think Lucy is telling the truth? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
